


a temporary stay

by planetundersiege



Category: Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Forests, Movie Spoilers, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Were-Creatures, Winter, Wolfwalkers, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Once the snow had melted they would once again set off, trying to move further and further away from human civilization where they could live their lives without being bothered or afraid.
Relationships: Robyn Goodfellowe/Mebh MacTire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	a temporary stay

**Author's Note:**

> I swear if this movie had been released when I was like 12 this fandom would have had at least 200 fics from me alone by now.

Robyn was sitting in a corner in the cave she and her pack had chosen as a temporary home during the winter. It was warm, a fire in the middle of it with the smoke seeping out from cracks at the top, a thing her father had looked for when they were looking for a cave almost a month ago.

The ground was filled with old dried grass and hay they had plucked and stolen before the first snow had fallen, and all of their stuff was cramped up in it, and with her, Mebh, her dad and Mebh’s mother, and not to mention the large pack of wolves, the cave always felt warm and comfortable, It had been a joy to leave the city and just live as a wolfwalker, moving through the forests and exploring everything new.

They still haven’t found their new true home, this cave only being temporary, but once the snow had melted they would once again set off, trying to move further and further away from human civilization where they could live their lives without being bothered or afraid.

She moved around a bit and saw one of their many fur blankets right beside her, and she took it and put it over herself, enjoying the sudden warmth. Her dad and Moll were sitting by the fire, and Mebh’s human body was asleep next to her, the wolfwalker being out in the snow. The rest of the pack were asleep too. It was nice, peaceful, and the sun was soon going to go down, so early in these cold months. It was tempting to just lean closer and press a soft kiss onto her forehead, but she didn’t.

When Robyn was beginning to get bored she heard the sounds of paws running into the cave, revealing Mebh, her fur being filled with snow and she saw the happy look of her face.

“Robyn, come on, go to sleep. There’s a herd of deer nearby and I’m hungry.”

Robyn had just nodded, smiling. She had been quite bored and in the mood for hunting in her wolf body. Raw meat might taste terrible as a human, but as a wolf it was the greatest meal she had ever eaten, and what they didn’t eat after the kill they would just drag home. It would be grilled over the fire later, if there was something left after the rest of the pack had some, of course.

Her father and Moll just nodded, telling the two to bring home a big one, and that they and the rest of the pack would join them after sundown, sensing that the girls wanted to have some time for themselves.

She fell asleep in less than a minute, having gotten good since her first transformation. She walked up to Mebh on all four and nuzzled her neck and enjoyed the feeling of her warm fur against her own, before she let her tail wag and they placed their foreheads together.

Then they left the cave, a wonderland filled with glittering white snow being all that Robyn could see, almost overwhelming when her sight was now almost gray. But Mebh had been right, the scent of so many deer were not far, and just thinking about the meal made it water in her mouth.

“Let’s race you there.” she said. “We’ll stop when we’re almost at the meadow, townie.”

“Will you please stop calling me that if I win?”

“Hm, maybe. Let’s go.”


End file.
